<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Are You Gonna Call? by ComyD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318964">Who Are You Gonna Call?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/ComyD'>ComyD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anduin is too cute, Curses, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Ghost Hijinks, Haunting, Loss, M/M, Peronality Clash, Saurfang is a grumpy old man, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/ComyD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Varok Saurfang esteemed ghost hunter is on the case with his new ghost hunting partner, Anduin Wrynn. The pair are called out to investigate when the son of Genn Greymane is afflicted by some family curse. The Banshee is still on the loose and wreaking havoc for the Greymane's.</p><p>Though for Saurfang, this Banshee Queen may hold vital information in helping him avenge the death of his son. Will him and his new partner see eye to eye or will their differences be their downfall and the Greymane's doom?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Are You Gonna Call?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So it's a bit late, but it's still Halloween somewhere!</p><p>I wanted to try something a bit different and I hope you'll all love it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liam Greymane crept slowly from his room. He had been roused from a rather deep sleep, and even now he wasn’t actually sure if he was woken up by a real sound or a remnant of his dream. He tries his best to ignore the chill creeping upon him-</span>
  <em>
    <span> it’s just his imagination.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small part of him feels he should turn back and wake his father. After all it’s foolish to wander alone, if the curse about the Banshee Queen is real. Movement at the corner of his eye causes him to freeze. His breath hitches. It’s almost like his heart skips a beat. A shiver racing from the base of his spine to his neck. Slowly, without turning his head, he peers from the corner of his eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Only the pale glow of the moon, casting shadows across the hall floor. Feeling rather silly, Liam lets out a nervous laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind is clearly just playing tricks on him. He should return to bed and forget the whole thing. He’s just a few steps away from his room door when he hears it again. That sounds like someone is calling for him. He doesn’t recognize the voice. High, melodic and feminine- perhaps Tess playing a prank. Hand wavering at the door handle, his instincts telling him to return to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liam walks back down the hallway, this time with more purpose. He’ll give Tess a piece of his mind then he’ll turn in. He’s a Greymane, not about to let his father down by letting a little ghost story scare him. The voice doesn’t seem to be getting any closer, echoing all around him, so enticingly - as if the owner is whispering right into his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment his mind goes blank. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was he doing again?</span>
  </em>
  <span> His mind feels as if it’s shrouded in fog, he’s supposed to pause here- </span>
  <em>
    <span>why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liam blinks. It’s like the fog in his mind has lifted. He’s at the staircase! Only it’s too late, he’s already stepped out. For a moment, that feels more like an eternity, he experiences the sinking sensation of his foot missing the step. He’s falling. His stomach plummets and his heart feels close to bursting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Falling. Falling.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then pain. He hits numerous stairs awkwardly, the momentum of his fall and gravity pulling him further down. As he rolls, he swears he can see someone standing at the top of the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their form is too blurred to make out. As if they are made of the shadows themselves. Perhaps he hit his head too many times. He comes to a crashing stop. His body feels heavy and pain alights his nerves, as if his body is on fire. It’s hard to focus. The figure on the stairs hasn’t moved. For all he knows it could be a figment of his imagination. He fights to stay awake. Someone will have heard that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone will come to help him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens his mouth to call out, but freezes. The figure has started to creep its way down the stairs. Moving fluidly, slinking like a predator. His heart starts to race. His muscles twitch and tense. He can’t move! He’s trapped! Closer and closer it creeps. Like morning mist. Then it’s not a formless shadow.</span>
  <em>
    <span> It’s her!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You really should have listened to the old wolf.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her voice is hypnotic, red eyes burning into his own. Cruel, sharp smirk to her features. She exudes an aura of cold. He feels it’s suddenly harder to breathe, like the air in his lungs is frozen. The Banshee smirks wickedly, she’s crouched down to be at his ear. Her lips cool on the shell of his ear, and despite his protests his body shivers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sleep.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She commands, voice low and compelling. To his horror his eyes start to close. Panic sets in and the more he struggles the harder to breathe it becomes. A cold laugh resounds in his ear and Liam finds himself no longer able to stay away from the darkness. All he can think is that his parents will be furious.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Saurfang can feel his brow crease. He’s trying to read over these reports, and his new </span>
  <em>
    <span>“partner”</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and he says that lightly, is puttering about their shared office. He’s noisy. It’s distracting. Saurfang huffs out a sigh, and tries to concentrate on his work. Closing his eyes and massaging his temples as the young man ignores his body language and places a vase of Sunflowers on his desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That brightens the place up a bit.” The young man says with an equally sunny smile. Saurfang stares at the vase balefully. His partner pays it no heed. Already rearranging his own desk. Opening and closing drawers- </span>
  <em>
    <span>loudly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He lets out a sigh, head falling forward to hit the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anduin Wrynn.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The blond menace his ex- partner Zekhan had hired to replace himself. He couldn’t help but feel it was the young troll’s way of giving him the middle finger while walking away. So Saurfang had almost let him be used in a sacrificial ritual once- </span>
  <em>
    <span>five times</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But they managed to get rid of those ghosts and demons thanks to Zekhans’s role as bait. He had yet to work a job with him, but apparently the kid was supposed to have ‘gifts’. He only hoped Anduin was less sensitive than Zekhan. Eyeing the vase of flowers, he closes his eyes in defeat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nope</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> sensitive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin has started humming. Saurfang groans, he misses the silence already. Realizing the boy isn’t going to take the hint. Saurfang forces himself to read the report in front of him. Initially his business had been him and his son. He had decided to go down the path of ghost hunting when his wife had passed. It had been sudden, and he had wanted a way to say goodbye properly. Dranosh had been only too happy to come along with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had a good five-year run, until they encountered </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A malicious spirit known as The Lich King. He had never encountered a being so powerful, and his unpreparedness had cost him everything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His son</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his beloved son had been killed. All because he had let his stubborn pride stand in the way. Because he wouldn’t back down. Now all that mattered was finding The Lich King and avenging his boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was partly why finding a new partner was so difficult. He was driven solely by revenge. Zekhan had lasted longer than the others but the young troll had drawn the line, nearly dying had been</span>
  <em>
    <span> a bit too much for him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not that he can blame him, he had been rather rude. But they had parted amicably, Zekhan telling him not to be a stranger. He also seemed to think Anduin was a</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘perfect’</span>
  </em>
  <span> fit for him, though why was yet to make itself apparent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr Saurfang, I’m gonna head out and grab some lunch. You want anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s broken out his introspection, by the cheery voice of Anduin. The blond terror beams at him, and it’s hard to stay in a grump. He lets out a sigh, food does sound good. Plus with Anduin out of the office he can go back to his reading. Looking for any clues that can bring him closer to The Lich King. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, just whatever you’re having. I’m not fussy.” He grouses out, rolling his eyes when Anduin seems to beam wider. Honestly, you’d think he’d just told the blond he was going to be paid in gold bricks. Anduin is just shrugging his coat on when the phone rings. The sound obnoxiously loud. In the blink of an eye Anduin is on the phone lifting it before Saurfang can so much as reach out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How does he do that!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saurfang &amp; Son Ghost Hunters. How can we help you today?” Anduin sings songs out. He gives Saurfang a thumbs up, which Saurfang can’t help but roll his eyes at. How old is this kid? Anduin falls silent as the caller speaks to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s amusing really. He can’t hear what’s being said, but he can read Anduin like a book. The little blond looks contemplative. Clearly the caller is discussing something serious. There are unshed tears building up in those blue eyes- someone has been hurt. Anduin nods and hums in response to the caller, the fingers of his empty hand, picking at his coat. The boy is anxious about something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can be there right away! Do you want our mobile numbers? You can either text or email us your information.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saurfang arches a brow as Anduin leans over his desk and takes out a notepad from Saurfang’s drawer. His hand was too close to</span>
  <em>
    <span> certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> parts of his anatomy for his liking. He scowls as Anduin blushes and mouths ‘sorry’ at him. Making a gesture for a pen. Sighing, Saurfang reaches into his shirt pocket and hands Anduin his pen. The little blond starts furiously scribbling notes, every so often giving an affirmative sound to answer a question. Seems they have a job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s perfect! OK Mr Greymane, we will be on our way within the next ten minutes. I look forward to helping you! See you soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone clicks and Anduin carefully places it back in its stand. Sliding off the edge of Saurfang’s desk - where he had been perched during the call. He dusts himself and spins round to face Saurfang with a massive grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well I’m glad you asked before you took the job.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Saurfang mutters out dryly. It’s not like they were overrun with work, more importantly- </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s not like he’s the boss or anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Anduin’s grin turns sheepish, and he suddenly seems to find his shoes interesting. Saurfang pinches the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry… I guess I got carried away… uh it sounds like an interesting job if that makes you feel any better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It does not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Saurfang grunts in response, waiting for Anduin to elaborate further. At least Anduin is enthusiastic, he has that going for him. It’s also a good chance to see if Anduin is as gifted as Zekhan claimed. He shakes his head with exasperation at the little blond. Anduin blushes again, cheeks becoming adorably rosy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, so it’s a family that’s called us, the Greymane’s. Apparently their family is being haunted by a banshee, and she has done something to Mr Greymane’s son. They want us to come and try and dispel her.” Anduin babbles out rather quickly. Eyes brimming with excitement. Saurfang hums, it does sound interesting. At least Anduin wasn’t exaggerating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach churns though. This Greymane, his son, is in trouble. He looks down at his desk suddenly. Anduin isn’t aware of the specifics yet, about why he was hired at all. He doesn’t want to have that conversation now,</span>
  <em>
    <span> not yet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He pushes his own repressed feelings aside. Grieving will not bring Dranosh back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nor will vengeance-</span>
  </em>
  <span> he knows, but right now he can help someone else from suffering the same loss as him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rises from his seat, taking his jacket from the back of his chair and shrugging it on in one fluid movement. Anduin tilts his head, bouncing in place eagerly. Honestly, the kid is like a puppy.</span>
  <em>
    <span> A blond, excitable puppy.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have the address?” He asks Anduin as he logs off his computer. The blond nods and waves his phone enthusiastically. Saurfang grunts, fishing his car keys from his pocket.“We’ll grab something to eat on the way. I’ll drive.” Saurfang starts to walk towards the office door, Anduin falling into step behind him. This will be a good test, a good way of seeing if Anduin is the right fit. The blond smiles up at him, hands in his pocket. For the Greymane’s sake he hopes he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they get into the car, Saurfang can’t deny his own growing sense of excitement. It’s been a few weeks since his last job, and he’s eager to get back out. As he starts the car he can’t help but smirk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The hunt is on once more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>